Devices are known which are mounted on the ski and project upwardly during use. This is supposed to prevent a crossing of the skis. These devices are furthermore supported nonmovably in the one direction and in the other direction swingably toward the other ski against a spring force. Should now, due to a lifting of the ski too high with respect to the other ski, a crossing still occur, than a return to the original position can practically take place easily, because during a sliding back of the one ski, the device is swung onto the other ski against the spring force.
Also ski brakes are known, which are constructed similarly and which have only downwardly projecting extensions. Such a ski brake is held against the spring force in condition of use approximately parallel with respect to the ski surface by the ski boot. During a release of the ski boot, for example during a fall, the ski brake opens to cause the two extensions to project downwardly over the ski side surfaces and thus hinder or brake the ski from travelling on.
These devices are very complicated and expensive in structure. Torsion springs, helical springs and also leaf springs are mostly used thereby, which, however, also need naturally a suitable amount of space and are also expensive to manufacture.
The purpose of the invention is now to avoid these disadvantages and to produce a construction which is simple, hardly susceptible to trouble and can be designed principally both as a prevention against a crossing of skis and also as a brake. This purpose is attained by the spring which conventionally consists of spring wire forming with a bent portion resting on the ski a resilient projection.
Through this, the principle of a torsion bar springing is used, which cannot be affected by outside influences, such as ice, snow, dirt and the like. Furthermore, a very inexpensive structure is obtained wherein also susceptibility to trouble is prevented or is reduced very considerably.